


Shinanai Paranoia

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Shinanai Paranoia [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Family, Gen, Gin & Toushirou - Father/Son (Biological), Horror, Kidnapping, Paranoia, Psychological, Rangiku & Toushirou - Mother/Son (Biological)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Nightmares can reveal truths, but sometimes they can lead to personal paranoia. Ichimaru Gin choose to hide from Soul Society in the world of the living but the nightmares finally get to him, causing him to react to his own personal paranoia.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Ichimaru Gin
Series: Shinanai Paranoia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815286
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bleach: Toushirou's Parents Are..., Platonic Relationships





	1. The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This was the second fic for YamiHigushi's prompt list which was over on Quizella. This is on the Would You Rather part of the prompt list, this one being "the power to see when you'll die, or how?" This is AU for the 1000 Year War, but uses chapter 551 for reference.

A soft rain pelted on the apartment window while the tea kettle sat on the stove heating up. A man sat on the couch watching as the lightning flashed outside of the window, catching his silver hair in the flash of light. The muscles on his arms were revealed as were his bony shoulder blades due to wearing a tank. His legs were crossed in front of him, waiting for the tea to be ready.

The whistle blew and he stood up. Off came the kettle and soon a cup was steaming with hot tea. Setting the kettle on the counter he grabbed the cup of tea and sat back down, sipping at it until his body relaxed. He then leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose trying not to think of what was going on. Taking a deep breath he tried not to think about anything in particular.

Eventually he dozed off and began dreaming. His body twitched as the nightmare came to greet him, then his body twitched again before he snapped awake, his breath coming in a ragged manner. A boney hand reached up to touch his face, hiding one pale teal eye while his straight, silver hair dropped over the other eye as he leaned forward. His teeth gritted together. "Shiro-chan."

" _You know that the kid and Rangiku are fine. You left so that you wouldn't cause them anymore pain._ "

"Yes... but I have to wonder if that was the right thing to do. I can't help but think that he may move faster then I expected. I mean... things didn't go down with Aizen like I expected them too."

" _Don't get involved until you need too._ "

Gin closed his eyes and covered it with one bony arm. He couldn't shake the image of a certain child lying on the ground, the boy's chin covered in his own blood that he coughed up. " _No... I can't do nothing._ "

Sitting up his boney fingers tapped at the edge of the couch, his lips pushing together in frustration. His knee jerked in an uncontrolled manner before he reached for a small box that sat on the coffee table. " _You really shouldn't... those things are bad for you._ "

" _How else am I supposed to calm my nerves? If I don't I'll go rushing off to try and..._ "

" _You know very well that they are both safe._ "

The silver haired man picked up an even smaller box as his fingers fumbled with the other box, popping a cigarette out. He took the other device and flipped open the top and with a few clicks the cigarette was lit. He then took a deep breath of the nicotine before breathing it out of his nose. For a small period of time his mind relaxed. Now though he couldn't sleep.

The man got up then and headed into one of the three doors, coming back with a sketchpad and pencils. He sat down on the couch and began to sketch away, his strokes quick and sure. He finished the sketch, his mouth moving he cigarette in his mouth up. He then removed the cigarette from his mouth and jammed it into the ash tray. "Shit."

His finger reached up to touch the picture. His zampaktuo laughed in his head. " _You can't get that out of your head, can you?_ "

The man tossed the drawing pad across the room. He got up then, grabbing the pack of cigarette's and the lighter. He lit up another cigarette and picked up his phone, dialing a number. The phone rang a bit. " _Who is this? It is late at night?_ "

"I need time off from work starting tomorrow."

" _Ichimaru? What the... are you crazy? You're the worst employee! You know that I can't just..._ "

"The other day you were complaining because I didn't take any vacation time. Plus, you complained about how diligent I was to the job. Or should I just quit? Should I remind you that I'm not doing the job because I need the money. I have enough money to last me two, three years at least if not more. Plus there's the pay check I was saving as well."

" _You're smoking while you speak to me on the phone aren't you?_ "

"So? That's really none of your business. At least unlike your other employees I don't have to go and take cigarette breaks."

" _Doesn't change the fact you're addicted to those things._ "

"As I said, it is none of your business. Honestly, I wish you would just but out."

" _I can't just give you time off. You're supposed to file for time off long before you can get it._ "

"Look... it's a family emergency. There are some things I need to take care of, things that are honestly none of your business."

His zampaktuo piped up in the back of his head. " _Well... that it's_ _family_ _business is far from being a lie. What with your relationship with the kid as well as_ _them_ _."_

" _Shut up._ "

The person on the other side of the phone let out a deep sigh. " _Fine, but you owe me an explanation once you get back."_

"No I don't."

" _Excuse me?_ "

"My personal life is none of _your_ business. I honestly don't understand why you keep prying into it in the first place."

" _Because I'm your boss._ "

"Yeah... I don't think so. I've always been up front with you on the things that you _need_ to know. This honestly isn't one of them. Now why don't you go off and have some fun time with your boyfriend. I honestly think you know what I mean by that."

" _What has gotten into you? You've never been nasty like this. Fine. Take the time off. I still expect an explanation when you get back. And for your information I_ _don't_ _have a boyfriend and this time of night is bad for dates._ "

"You..." The phone however hung up on him.


	2. Preparations

After hanging up the phone he walked over to the sketch book and brought it back to the couch and sat downs. His hands sketched out more drawings as he waited for morning. The rain on the window continued to drip down until finally the rain stopped and sunlight came through. Gin closed the sketchbook before tossing the book onto the coffee table. It barely missed the ashtray.

He stood up and walked to the door, grabbing a gray sweat jacket with a hood. He pulled up the hood and stepped out of the apartment, locking the door behind him He reached up to grab the cigarette from his mouth to stomp it under his foot. He pushed another cigarette out of the box and lit it up before heading to the stairs.

When he reached the ground level, his feet splashed into the puddles formed from the night before as he walked to his destination. He slipped into an alley way and stayed near the place, waiting to see whether or not he could see the best time to make his move. The small shop remained silent, but he knew that quite a few people were there preventing him from achieving the first goal on his list.

As he looked at the entrance he felt something long and flat tap him on the shoulder. His head jerked to see a man in a white and green striped hat. The man smiled at him and acted as if nothing was going on. "Now Gin-kun. What could you possibly doing near my store."

Gin's fingers flicked the cigarette a bit causing the ash to fall. He looked away. "Nothing?"

"Nothing? Really? You're not going to visit little old me?" Then came the change in tone. "Tessai and I are going out and Yourichi isn't going to be back from Soul Society for a couple of days. I hope that no robber breaks in and hurts the kiddos in the process of taking what ever they need. I'll be gone until midnight."

The younger of the two men stepped aside, letting the shop keeper by. "Thing is, I could have it prepared if I knew what you needed."

"It's best not to get yourself in trouble. You're doing enough as it is. They'll be asking questions."

"That's enough to tell me what you need. I can plead that I don't know ditto, but I should warn you that eventually it may come back and haunt you whatever you're doing."

"I'm already haunted by those damn dreams." Gin slipped off then, his hands in his jean pocket as he puffed at the cigarette, his fingers reaching up to briefly to play with it. He walked back to his department to prepare for that night. From under the sink he pulled out the first aide kit and from that he pulled a bottle. He then closed the kit and the cupboard and went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel from the drawer that was under the main storage area.

Until it was time to go he went and sat on the couch drawing more pictures. He finally noticed the time and got up, putting out his cigarette as he did so. Leaving the apartment he went straight the alleyway waiting for Urahara to leave with Tessai. He then moved to the door and slid it open, sensing where either kid was located. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle, unscrewing the cap. He put some of the liquid onto the towel before screwing the lid back on.

He then slipped in behind Ururu and covered her mouth causing her to collapse back into his arms. He dragged her back into her room and lay her gently on her futon before continuing along. Unfortunately as he came back out of the room he bumped into a young man with red hair. "Oi... what are..."

Gin's fist made contact with the youth's chin causing Jinta's eyes to roll backwards. Glancing around the room he saw a jump rope sitting in one corner. He dragged the second assistant in Urahara's shop to the corner and proceeded to tie him up. He paused for a few seconds, thinking about whether or not he wanted to tie it extra tight. Shaking his head he instead opted for extra knots. He then stood up and moved to Urahara's storage to find what he wanted.

A dark cloak was lying out on one of the boxes, causing Gin to shake his head knowing full well the man had left it out on purpose. He gingerly picked up the cloak before going back to a particular section to grab the other thing he wanted. Wrapping it in the cloak he lifted it up into his arms and proceeded to leave.

Arriving at his apartment he found himself fumbling with the keys before finally getting the key he wanted. Unlocking the door he walked in, glancing around to see if anyone had seen him. He then slammed the door shut using his foot. He unwrapped the 'item' and stuck it under his bed. Finger the cloak he looked up at the ceiling. "Part one of the plan down, part two to go."

" _You're crazy._ "

" _A lot of people would say that I was crazy without much of a glance, so does it really matter._ " Gin closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath wishing that things hadn't come to this. His eyes snapped open though when a knock came at the door. He recognized the very minute spiritual pressure outside of the door and cursed under his breath. He stood up and opened the door. "What do you want?"

A female was standing there, staring at him. In her hands were groceries. "I thought..."

Gin reached out with his finger and poked her in the chest. "Look. You're my boss. Nothing more."

"You said that you had a family emergency. I thought you would be having family over, or..."

"...or if you had thought things through you would have realized that I was gone to visit family or something like that."

"Neither is going on. Are you lying about..."

This time the bony finger went to poke the annoying female in the forehead. "I'm not lying. I was making travel plans today."

" _Which isn't a lie. Your travel plans just aren't normal._ "

"I'll be leaving tomorrow and be gone a few days, so don't bother coming over."

"Have you eaten though?"

" _Nope. You're so focused on_ _that_ _that you haven't been thinking of eating._ "

"No." The bag of groceries was shoved towards him as the female bowed. Gin felt the corner of his mouth twitch.

"Here!"

A bony hand reluctantly took the bag and then two pale eyes watched as the female hurried off. Another bony hand reached up to touch his forehead. "I need to get a new job."

" _You don't because finding one would be as much of a pain in the ass as her._ "

" _Shut up already._ "


	3. Progression

A bee flew outside of the apartment as Gin locked the door. His hand without realizing it snapped up and slapped the bee away, causing the insect to smash against the wall. The same hand reached up and took out the cigarette he had been smoking and tossed it onto the ground, grinding it into the cement. Over his other arm hung the dark cloak. He turned on his heels and headed down the stairs, his one hand in his pocket.

He slipped into an alley way and remained in the shadows until he came to the desolate location he had found. The cave was nice and cool and he for a short period closed his eyes and relaxed his body. He then swung the cloak over his shoulders, pulling his arms into the sleeves. Pulling the hood over his head he quickly latched the cloak shut. The same bony hands then opened the gate so that he could enter easily into soul society.

Upon arriving in the outer Rukongai the first step he made was to stop by a familiar vender. When no one was around he went to the side and leaned against the wall. "A bag of amanatto please."

The person in question froze at his voice. "You... you haven't come around in a long time. A year I would say, maybe more?"

Gin reached into one of his pocket and tossed it onto the counter. "You know what will happen if you tell people that I was here, right?"

There came no answer which in itself was an answer. The man at the counter pushed around the side a bag of the candy and the silver haired man moved away. He didn't however walk the normal path but instead slipped into the shadows to travel where he wanted to go. Instead of seeing people in black milling about once he got to the center he saw a bunch of people in white. Sticking to the background as well as slipping back into the other realm he managed to avoid them.

He stopped short though when he caught sight of a small female with violet hair and violet eyes. She was with a much younger child who would spout off foul things from her mouth as well as a man whose hair was turned up into a Mohawk. Another familiar face was nearby reading a book, the scar on the man's lip quite evident. Gin took a deep breath when the man looked right up at him but then stopped short when the man looked back down.

The silver haired man turned to be on his way, but stopped short when the man with the Mohawk began to manipulate fire. He felt his teeth grind. His blade went then to Shinso which materialized in thin air. " _This whole thing is a bad idea? You know I've been telling you that since last night, right?_ "

" _I don't care if this is a bad idea._ _That_ _is the person who hurt Shiro-chan._ "

" _Will hurt, it hasn't happened._ "

Gin instead choose to ignore the zampaktuo and placed his hand at his side. The blade quickly shot out and pierced the man in the shoulder. Shinso then retracted before anyone could notice. Well, the man who had been reading the book noticed. The orange haired man let out a curse as his hand went up to his shoulder. "What the fuck!"

"Looks like BG7 is playing games again." The smallest female laughed.

The purple eyed female rolled her eyes. "Buzz-B's already destroyed that one. They're on BG8 now."

"That mother fucker is seriously going to pay." The man stood up from the fountain, only to have the dark haired person tilt his head in the opposite direction.

"BG8 is in that direction. I doubt they'll be happy with you trashing it." This caused the other three to storm off in the opposite direction, the two girls commenting about how they wanted to see the mess that Buzz-B person would make. After they were gone the dark haired male stood up, closing his book. He looked again towards where Gin was before using hirenkyaku to follow the others.

Gin took a deep breath, slipping back to Soul Society. " _Seriously... Cang shouldn't have sensed me._ "

" _I don't think he sensed you. More like he sensed the shift between the two places. That was horribly stupid. You're really good at making plans, but when things you come to expect occur you go off the rails and make things horribly worse._ "

This was followed by a period of time ignoring his zampktuo. He finally arrived in the twelfth division where Mayuri kept certain items. He moved about, his pointy finger pointing at the items as he looked for what he want. He came across the items for blocking one's reiatsu from being used and pocketed the items. He then came across the sleeping drought Mayuri made for the fourth division. He took one of the small jars and turned to leave.

His ears however picked up something and he found himself moving behind one of the shelves. Akon had come in with Rin. "It was rather nice that Hitsugaya Taicho invited Hanataro and I to eat lunch with him. I always thought he didn't want anything to do with us younger Shinigami."

"It's not that he doesn't want to have anything to do with the other young Shinigami. He's just very busy."

"Yeah, but..." There came a short period of silence and then Rin spoke up again. "Shino-san says that he honestly doesn't like us and that's why he doesn't speak to any of us."

" _You_ have problems speaking with her."

"It's not because I have a crush on her like Ryu does. Why he does I haven't a clue as she's completely scary."

"Yeah... and you _expect_ Hitsugaya Taicho to be able to speak with her?"

"Well... he is a captain. I don't see him being scared of anything."

"Well, even if he isn't scared of her do you really expect him to want to hold a conversation with her with her rude behavior?"

"I guess not."

"No, because..." Akon came around the corner, stopping short upon realizing that someone what there. Taking a deep breath he spoke to the child Shinigami while Gin cursed under his breath. "Rin, why don't you check the other side for what we're looking for."

"Sure."

The man then stepped over to the shelf, his hand reaching for exactly what he wanted instantly. "I'm going to pretend to not see you. Honestly don't know who you are, but since you're wearing a cloak created by that man I'm assuming your intentions for coming in here aren't ill willed. Akon then turned and headed to the door. "Found what we're looking for Rin. Let's get back before the taicho gets too upset."


	4. The Quiet

The small taicho of the tenth division walked towards the division offices, a stack of papers flopped lightly over his arm. Toshiro worried at his lip despite the fact he felt really positive about himself for once. Just the other day he had managed to ask Yamada Hanataro and Tsubokura Rin for lunch. When the idea had first crossed his mind he felt it was childish and just him being desperate for friendship. Then he realized that it was a very adult thing to do.

By that he realized that adults always invited business colleagues to have a formal lunch, which was something he figured he could feasibly do. Inviting another captain though felt strange as there was an age gap, so inviting someone his age shouldn't be a bad thing. On top of this some of the captains had formed friendships with his colleagues so forming friendships between colleagues also wasn't out of the question.

The idea of trying to go out of his way to make friends also didn't seem as scary now that he had made friends with Ichigo. He was already close to Hanataro, possibly enough to call him a friend. What little interaction he had with Rin made him believe that the other young Shinigami wouldn't be judgmental of him as it wasn't in his personality. When he arrived at the office he set the papers on his desk.

Thus he noticed the bag of candies with a note on it. His small hand reached over to pick up the bag while his other hand reached for the note. " _Here is some candy that I know you like. Just be sure not to ruin your appetite for your meals. Love, Matsumoto._ "

The boy let out a deep sigh before flopping down into the desk chair. He used his fingers to open up the bag before popping one into his mouth. He closed his eyes, ready to taste the bliss. An odd taste assailed his taste buds causing him to swallow sooner. Carefully he took another piece and popped it into his mouth. His hand began to shake and his vision began to blur, which told him something was wrong.

" _I can't be getting sick._ "

" _Are you sure those were from Matsumoto Rangiku?_ "

" _Who else would... you mean someone's tried to poison me!_ " The boy opened his mouth just as his ears picked up the sound of Hanataro and Rin approaching the division. Before he could say anything though a cloth came over his mouth, the foul smelling odor making him want to gag. Someone jerked him backwards and towards the division window. As the person pulled him out of the window his ankles clipped the windowsill painfully.

The cloth was pulled away and a bony hand placed over his mouth as he tried to fight off losing consciousness in order to prevent him from yelling. His two small hands reached up to grab the persons arm, his mind completely bewildered as to why this was going on. He then heard Hanataro's voice. "I don't get it? Hitsugaya Taicho should be here."

"You don't think he planned on standing us up?" What Rin said was the last thing Toshiro heard before he passed out.

**M**

Gin pocketed another item before heading out from research and development. When he left he slipped into the shadows and headed in the direction of the tenth division, his feet hitting the ground as he walked at a steady pace. Right outside the tenth division window he came back to the Shinigami's world and carefully peered through the window.

Neither Toshiro or Rangiku were in the office. In fact, their reiatsu was missing. Carefully he jumped over the ledge and into the room. He headed over to the desk and grabbed a scrap of paper. He then mimicked Rangiku's hand writing and attached it to the bag. He carefully opened the bag and carefully shook some of sleep remedy into the bag and then shook it up so all of the candy was coated.

He then set the bag out and slipped out of the window and waited outside keeping an eye out for anyone approaching. His zampaktuo felt the need to lecture him again. " _You know that this won't work, or if it does something will happen to make thing hard for you._ "

" _It's the only thing I could think of in such a short period of time._ " The man's head jerked up as he sensed the small taicho go into the office. Gin peeked around the corner when he sensed that Toshiro was near the desk before ducking back. He looked up at the sky while his fingers tightened as he hoped his plan would work. It was then that he sensed that two of the younger Shinigami were heading his way.

Looking in he found himself grinding his teeth realizing that the drugged candy wasn't working as fast as he would have liked. With one hand he pulled out the bottle he used the day before and unscrewed the cap, dipping the cloth into the liquid again. Pocketing the bottle he moved quickly over the sill and behind the boy to incapacitate the child.

Toshiro was busy looking at the candy, his head jerking slightly as he fought to stay awake. Thus he didn't notice the man moving behind him. Gin moved the cloth over the boy's mouth, watching as the child spasm before falling backwards into the man's arms. The bag of candy fell out of the boy's hand and scattered on the floor behind the desk.

Keeping one hand over the boy's mouth the silver haired man wrapped his other hand around the waist and yanked the boy away and over the windowsill. To Gin's dismay Toshiro was still awake and the child's small hands reached up to touch his arm. The man pulled away the cloth, letting it drop to his other hand so he could wrap his hand around the boy's mouth. It was then that the two young Shinigami arrived in the office.

"I don't get it? Hitsugaya Taicho should be here."

Rin's voice sounded rather hurt. "You don't think he planned on standing us up?"

It was then that Toshiro thankfully blacked out. The man began to jostle the child up into his arms so that the small child was positioned under the cloak with him. The small taicho was bigger then he remembered as well as lighter, causing the silver haired man's jaw to open. One hand carefully brushed away the hair from the boy's face. " _At least he's still small enough to fit under here._ "

" _You're ignoring the fact he's also lost weight since you last saw him._ "

Gin tensed then as he sensed Rangiku coming into the room. Hanataro likely turned to speak with the woman. "Matsumoto... Hitsugaya Taicho was wanting to eat lunch with us right?"

The woman paused then. "Yes... he was quite happy about it when he told me. I'm rather... surprised he isn't here. Perhaps he had an emergency he had to take care of?"

Rin's voice piped up. "Yeah... that's why he isn't here."

"Why don't you sit on the table and start into the appetizers I made."

"You seem to be quite excited about this Miss Matsumoto." The Shinigami from the twelfth suddenly became cheerful.

"Miss?" Hearing Ran's voice, particularly with a lecturing tone caused Gin to pull Toshiro to his chest.

" _She's going to be mad, but in the long run this is to keep him safe._ "

It was then that Ran did something unexpected. "I'll wait to make lunch until he gets back. I'll surprise him by getting some paperwork done."

The silver haired man cursed under his breath as he felt Rangiku's reiatsu flare out meaning she had found the candy on the floor. Which meant she knew something was wrong. Unfortunately Hanataro noticed the sudden flare in the woman's reiatsu. "Matsumoto? What ever is the matter?"

As the alarms went off Gin slipped back into the shadows with the child.


	5. Turning Fates

"I invited Yamada and Tsubokura to join me for lunch in a couple of days."

Rangiku's head jolted up when she heard this coming out of her small taicho's mouth. "Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"No, it's just not like you to invite people over. You usually wait for people to invite you."

"Isn't it normal to have social gathering with business colleagues every so often?"

"They aren't taicho."

"No... the other taicho aren't around the same age as me. Yamada and Tsubokura are around the same age."

"Yes, but I don't think they'll appreciate finding out that this is lunch is business related. I think they would rather hear that you're inviting them over as friends."

"That's a possible bonus."

"A possible bonus? Is that what you're going to tell them?"

"Well.. we're not friends yet, but it would be nice if we could be friends. That's why it's a possible bonus."

Rangiku took a deep breath, a smile spreading across her face. She walked over to the desk and hugged her small taicho, pleased at the unexpected result. "My taicho is _so_ cute!"

"Matsumoto!"

She couldn't help but pester him about the lunch date. At first he was annoyed at her butting in, but she then started asking questions about what he would be doing for lunch. His response was that he would make instant ramen which caused her to have a horrified look on her face. "Why instant ramen?"

"Because I can make it."

"Taicho... under normal circumstances I would say that would be normal fare for your age group. However, this is your first time inviting anyone over and you're also a captain. _I'll_ fix lunch."

She watched as his face twisted up in horror. "So you can but in?"

"No! I think you'll do fine on your own. This is Hanataro and Rin so I doubt you'll have a problem speaking with them. Just... avoid business talk. That's my only advice."

"Why would we be talking business? While this is based around meeting with business colleagues the business they take care of isn't the same as what I take care of. This is about building relationships."

"Yes. So you worry about building relationships and I worry about the lunch."

"Your cooking... you aren't going to be making only sweet bean dishes are you?"

"Of course not! I'll make ramen, but _not_ instant ramen. Or maybe..." He couldn't get her to stop throwing out her ideas, but in the long run this was to his advantage as she would work on the paperwork without being pressured. The day came around and both had to step out of the room as there were duties that needed to be completed. After taking care of the duties Rangiku headed into the kitchen and prepared the snacks.

When she got back she found herself seeing Rin and Hanataro already there but not her taicho. She managed to convince Rin that her taicho honestly wasn't playing a prank on them. She didn't though like being called "miss" by Rin but could live with it as Toshiro was finally trying to make friends on his own. She walked over to the desk to try and really make the boy's day only to stop short upon seeing the candy.

Sadly Hanataro noticed something was wrong and came over. "Matsumoto? What ever is the matter?"

The woman felt her throat tighten. "Taicho wasn't here when you two got here?"

"No." The boy noticed the mess on the floor. "Hitsugaya Taicho wouldn't leave a mess unless he was in a hurry."

Rangiku bent down and picked up the piece of candy. "Taicho wouldn't spill anything on the floor like this, particularly his favorite candy."

"Hitsugaya Taicho likes candy?" Rin's head jerked up. There then came a scuffling sound as the boy came over to look at the candy that was on the floor. "How can anyone waste candy like this?"

"Believe me... taicho wouldn't waste this particular candy. It's not just his favorite candy but his favorite food... that and foods made with it."

Hanataro picked up a piece and sniffed, his nose wrinkling up. "This is covered in the sleeping agent we use in the fourth."

"That means..."

Rangiku took a deep breath. "Rin, why don't you pack up those treats I made and take them back with you to your division. The lunch date has to be postponed."

"But why... you said..." Rin stopped short.

The other small male stood up. "I'll help you pack them up. If I explain to you what is going on you can't tell others about this."

"Why... well sure. I want to know why Hitsugaya Taicho went back on his invitation.'

"He didn't." Hanataro led the other boy over and began to place the treats onto the napkin. "Let's say someone gave you candy that was laced with a sleeping agent?"

"I'd think they were a pedo..." Rin stopped short, his face paling. "But... Hitsugaya Taicho can't be kidnapped. I mean, he's a taicho."

Rangiku had a hell butterfly on her finger. "That's why they used the sleeping agent. They knew that they wouldn't be able to kidnap him like any other child. It also looks like they left a note with the candy telling him it was from me, so he would eat it without thinking anything." The woman turned to look at the boy. "You should head back to your division. And be careful."

"Yes Miss Matsumoto."

The woman let out a sigh as the two children and the hell butterfly took off. She could feel her body tense up and her eyes closed. " _Taicho... who would want to kidnap you unless they wanted to start war with Soul Society?_ "

How long she stood there she didn't know, but Nanao's voice broke her away. "Rangiku... you said something is wrong with your taicho, but I don't see him."

Rangiku turned her head to look at the door to see that the fukutaicho and taicho of the eighth division were both there. Her eyes must have shown something to Kyoraku because his hat dipped down and he spoke in a careful manner. "The issue with your taicho is that he isn't here, right?"

The fukutaicho of the eighth division let out a deep sigh. "But Rangiku, he's always taking off. He's... I don't know why its your luck with men that the ones you get involved with always end up taking off randomly."

The taicho brushed by Rangiku, his pink kimono billowing out. He took in the candy on the floor. "Except this situation is different."

Nanao slipped over to where her captain was standing, her hand clasping her mouth. "Can't be..."

"Can. You know what to do Nanao-chan. Please take swift action." Kyoraku bent down for a few minutes, examining the area. He then stood up and looked around.

"Anything?"

"Nothing."

"So taicho has been gone a long time? There is no chance of us catching the person?"

"Now, I didn't say that." The man continued to look around. He moved behind the desk. "We need to find out if anyone saw the captain coming in here."

"Why? I don't..."

"It will help pinpoint when the kidnapping occurred." Kyoraku touched the edge of the chair. "From the looks of it your taicho saw the candy as soon as he got in here. He then ate said candy... who knows how much. He didn't though fall out of his chair unconscious, which means for some reason he was distracted by something that made him move out of the chair. Otherwise the chair would also be on the floor."

"So the intruder distracted him."

"No..." Kyoraku looked up at the window. "If that person was going through so much trouble to have him fall asleep they would have hidden themselves from Hitsugaya Taicho as well as their spiritual pressure. Which means while Toshiro was feeling the effects something else cause him to move from the seat."

"Hanataro and Rin were visiting. But... Kyoraku Taicho, they arrived just before me. The kidnapper couldn't have gotten far. You mean to tell me that he was hiding just outside the window?"

"Possibly..." The eighth division taicho moved to the window and swung over the ledge. He bent down to examine the ground. "It rained last night. Someone was standing here and some of their later steps while they were there are deeper, meaning they were holding onto Hitsugaya Taicho while they were here."

"Why though?" Rangiku came over to the window.

"Perhaps they didn't want to attract your attention by moving. Which means they know you and your taicho well."

"So we have to suspect the members of our own division?" The woman shook her head. "Why would any of them want to take taicho. I have good relations with all the members."

"But does Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"Taicho? What do you mean?"

"Does your small taicho have good relations with the other members? Has he taken time to get to know them?"

"Well, he knows their names and abilities. He's better at that then I am."

"That's not what I mean. Does he socialize with the division members?"

"No... he's too shy."

"Then unlike you he doesn't have a good relation with the other members."

"But..."

"It might not _be_ a division member." Kyoraku folded his arms. "My division though will be handling the search."


	6. Chasing Dreams

The alarms going off made Gin's body tense as he traveled through the other world. He gripped the boy close to his chest hoping that he wouldn't wake up before he got far enough away. " _You know full well it will be awhile until he wakes up you moron. Of course now you're having to travel through_ _their_ _world without making any jumps what so ever._ "

He stopped short upon hearing movements and hoped that he wouldn't have to make a jump suddenly, particularly since he knew the Quincy were sure to follow. He paused in the alley way and watched as the purple haired girl stopped to talk to another about the stupidity of Bazz-B's and the lack of intelligent males before speeding off. " _Well, isn't that a relief for you?_ "

" _Shut up_."

Finally they arrived to the place where Gin could go through the gate. He carefully set Toshiro down on one of the stone structures and popped back into his gigai. He then took the cloak and wrapped it around the child and lifted him carefully up into his arms before heading back to his apartment. His fingers fumbled a bit with the key, dropping it to the ground. Stooping down carefully he reached down to grab the key and this time managed to open it.

Closing the door behind him he locked the door and headed to his bedroom where he set Toshiro carefully onto the bed. He then got down on his hands and knees and pulled the object he had gotten from Urahara's from underneath his bed. Lifting it up he set it on the bed and then proceeded to drag Toshiro into his own gigai.

The next thing he did was to fasten the devices for blocking ones reiatsu onto the child's wrists, breathing a sigh of relief as he did so. One bony hand reached down to brush the boy's bangs away. "Welcome home Toshiro. You're safe."

He then carefully lifted the boy up and carried him out of the room to the other room that he happened to have, setting the boy down on the bed in that room. His hand reached over and grabbed a music box that was on the stand and his bony fingers twisted the key until music was playing. He swallowed before standing up and heading to the other room. "I wonder what Shiro-chan would like to eat."

" _You moron. Hadn't you better think of how he's going to react when he wakes up._ "

" _I already know how he's going to react._ "

" _Yes... and how will food stop things from flying at your head._ "

" _It won't._ " Gin could hear his zampaktuo sigh in frustration.

**M**

The smell of food caused Toshiro's mind to come back despite the fact it was still fuzzy. He opened his eyes to see himself looking up at the ceiling as a music box played near his head. " _Kurosaki's room. … No, this isn't Kurosaki's room._ "

His head pounded and a small hand reached up to touch his forehead. " _What happened again?_ " For some reason Hyorinmaru remained silent. " _The last thing I remember I was waiting for those two to show up so we could have lunch together and I found the..._ " His mind paused. " _Someone drugged me. I've got to get out of here._ "

The boy twisted over onto his side, only to find his stomach suddenly lurching as he couldn't keep the contents of his stomach down. Taking deep breaths he found himself recovering from the sudden movement. He then carefully lifted himself up so that he could make his escape and took in the room, only to have his eyes widen.

The room was put together for a child his physical age and yet none of the things remotely perked his interest. There wasn't much, but it was enough to tell him that someone had planned on this room being for a young boy. Closing his eyes he let out a sigh and stood up, realizing as he did that he had managed to step in his own vomit.

Ignoring this fact he wobbled over to the door, the smell of food enticing him. The vomit of course was tracked across the carpeted floor. Arriving at the door he found himself steadying himself as he stared at the familiar figure who was in the kitchen. " _It can't be._ "

" _Who? Ichimaru Gin? I believe it is him._ "

" _Now you speak up?_ " The boy let out a deep sigh catching the attention of the man.

He turned to look at him, the words coming out of his mouth rather surprising. "I'm surprised you're not throwing things at me."

" _Of course not._ " The words then came out of his mouth without holding back. "I threw up."

It was Gin's turn to stare at him.

**M**

Dinner was almost ready when Gin felt Toshiro's spiritual pressure begin to shift. " _Here it comes. Expect stuff to be flying at your head._ "

Instead he heard a loud sigh and he turned to see the boy looking at him with a rather groggy look on his face. "I'm surprised you're not throwing things at me."

"I threw up."

Gin paused in what he was doing and stared at the boy as the child wobbled on his legs. "You threw up? That's... honestly the last thing I expected."

" _Really? Last time I checked you used a sleeping agent on him as well as a form of knock out gas. Of course he isn't going to feel well._ "

The silver haired man moved forward while the boy looked at him. The normally bright eyes were glazed over and had a look of disgust. He narrowed his eyes in disgust. The man reached out and lifted the boy up under the arms so that Toshiro was looking him straight in the eye. The boy frowned at him. "What are you doing?"

"Putting you back into bed." The man's pale eyes narrowed at the boy before glancing down to see the floor. The child remained silent as he stepped around and sat the boy on the edge of the bed. "I'll bring you lunch when it's ready."

The man went to the door and headed first to the kitchen to turn down the food so it wouldn't burn before going to the bathroom. He returned to clean up the mess in the room, thankful that it wasn't that bad. When he turned to leave again the boy spoke. "When I stop feeling like my head's in the fog I am going to gut you Ichimaru."

The silver haired man paused. "That so isn't cute Shiro-chan."

"It's Hitsugaya and it's not meant to be cute."

" _I think it's cute. He's really turned into a mini version of you, hasn't he?_ "

" _Shut up._ "


	7. Falling Dreams

"I threw up." Toshiro watched as the man stared at him. " _He's supposed to be dead. Why is he cooking? Actually, why did he shinigami nap me?_ "

" _Why are you avoiding the word kidnap?_ "

"You threw up? That's honestly the last thing I expected." Two pale eyes looked right at him, causing the boy to feel strange.

" _Something's wrong. And exactly what was he expecting? Again... why did he bring me here._ " Toshiro watched as Gin set the utensil he was cooking with down and then watched as the man walked over to him. " _He's likely got some sick reason for keeping me here._ "

To his surprise the man lifted him up much like his former taicho once did, causing a frown to come across his face. " _You're not taicho. Don't do that._ " The boy opened his mouth then to respond to the action "What are you doing?"

"Putting you back into bed."

" _I'm not a little kid Ichimaru._ "

" _Do you really think a man who went out of his way to personally kidnap you actually sees you as 'not a little kid'?"_

Toshiro's eyes drifted down as he saw the man look down. " _He's acting weird. He's taking this all to well. I hate him._ "

The child felt himself set down on the bed and heard the man say something that stung deeply. "I'll bring you lunch when it's ready."

The boy's eyes widened. " _I'm_ _supposed_ _to be eating lunch with them! I_ _really_ _hate him. I wanted... I was really looking forward to that. I almost_ _never_ _look forward to_ _anything_ _! This isn't fare!_ " He watched as the man left and came back. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch as he watched Gin clean up as if this wasn't something out of the norm. " _Seriously... I what the hell is up with him!_ "

The boy took a deep breath as he left, his ire getting the better of him. "When I stop feeling like me head's in the fog I am going to gut you Ichimaru." He watched as the man paused, turning to him with a rather shocked look. " _He's shocked? Ichimaru of all people is_ _shocked_ _?"_

" _Well..._ " Hyorinmaru stopped the thought rather quickly.

"That so isn't cute Shiro-chan."

" _That is creepy!_ " Toshiro felt his eye's narrow. "It wasn't supposed to be cute."

" _No... it isn't cute. I was going to say that comment is something I would expect from that man and not you._ "

" _What? Are you going to say that we switched personalities? Because that is so not my personality either. What does..._ " The boy's eyes snapped shut as his hurting head got the better of him. He lay back onto the bed. It was nice and soft, but that wasn't the only thing he felt. His eyes snapped open as he lifted his wrists up so he could see the bands. _"Reiatsu restraints! You mean I can't use my abilities?_ "

" _Afraid so. So much for gutting him._ "

The boy closed his eyes. After a bit of time a clicking sound was heard as something was heard on the stand. "Your food is ready."

"I don't want to eat."

"I know you just threw up, but..."

"I'm pissed off with you, so just go away!"

"I'll leave it for you then and come back and check on you." Toshiro thought the man would simply leave, but his ears picked up the sound of a music box key being turned and then the soft music came to his ear. Opening his eye he watched as the man retreated just as his stomach growled. The boy's eyes narrowed. "Fuck!"

A small hand touched his stomach just as another rumbling came. His small hands moved to the side and lifted himself up. He carefully shifted the trey onto his lap, the hands resting then on either side. Hyorinmaru made an attempt to cheer him up. " _At least you know Ichimaru is a good cook, while with Matsumoto it is haphazard._ "

" _That actually makes things worse. I know I'm going to enjoy the food, but what I really wanted to enjoy was being able to speak and interact with people my age. It almost as if he is trying to bribe me. And when I think of the idea that he is bribing me... well, I don't like the thoughts that come to mind. I mean, it's the only reason I can think of that he would want to kidnap me._ "

" _Don't let your mind go there! He's not..._ "

Toshiro heard the dragon pause, his eyes closing. " _He's not and yet you stopped. Other things like politics and getting back at Matsumoto come to mind, but this keeps..._ "

" _Don't think about it. Just eat._ "

" _I don't trust him. He could have put more sleep medicine in the food. Then there is no telling what he'll do once I'm asleep._ " The boy continued to stare at the food until he found himself startling as he felt Ichimaru's spiritual pressure.

"I thought you said you weren't going to eat Shiro-chan?"

The boy's stomach grumbled in response, but so did his mouth. "It's Hitsugaya!"

"Yeah... I'm supposed to call you by your last name despite the fact I know you as well as I do?" The man folded his arms across his chest as Toshiro's eyes widened. "I do know you quite well you know despite the fact you think otherwise." The boy felt his Adam's apple bob down. The man noticed and moved away from leaning on the door frame. "You wouldn't happen to think I've poisoned it or something?"

" _Something like that. How about you just go away? How about you just let me wake up from this nightmare?_ "

The boy flinched as the man gingerly came and sat by him. Gin lifted up the spoon and took a bite of each of the dishes. "See? Not poisoned. Now just eat."

" _You ate off the utensils you moron!_ "

A bony finger reached up and touched him on the forehead. "I'm not going to replace the utensils 'cause that can be poisoned as well. Just eat, or do I need to force feed ya?" The man stood up, his hands going into his pocket. "Seriously though Shiro-chan, if you don't eat I will have to force you."

"Fine."


	8. Crashing Dreams

Gin slipped back into the boy's room to see that he was softly snoring, his eyes closed. Heading over to the bed the man reached out and picked up the empty dishes and carried them to the sink to wash. After finishing he headed over to the couch and turned on the television, letting the comedy that was on play without him laughing.

A sound came from the other room and he looked up to see that Toshiro was looking at him. "I see you're awake. Are you going to kill me now?" The boy continued to glare at him. "Oh... wait... you can't access your zampaktuo as I've clamped off your reiatsu. Why don't you come sit with me Shiro-chan?"

"I think not."

Gin watched the boy carefully and noted that the pair of bright teal eyes looked towards the door. He didn't respond as the boy began to move towards the door. He didn't move either when the lock was clicked so it was no longer in use. He had an idea that Toshiro was looking at him. The door then opened and he heard the boy try and run.

It was then that he moved, closing the door behind him. The boy stopped short at the stair well, looking around in an attempt to get his bearing. Gin walked towards him with his hands in his pockets and the boy bolted down the stairs, his feet thumping as he did. Letting out a sigh the man continued on his way, rolling his eyes as he did so. "Seriously..."

Looking around he saw no one and used flash step to catch up. The boy was still looking around in confusion. "Toshiro..."

The boy saw him and made to bolt, only to have Gin grab the back of his clothing. "Hey... where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you!" The boy turned his head to look at the man, his lips pushing together.

Gin raised an eyebrow. "Hey... you aren't going to cry are you? Seriously though, did you think I would pick a place in the living world that people were familiar with. You know as well as I that if you run off you'll just end up getting lost and not be able to find your way home. Well... you wouldn't _be_ trying to find your way home would you as this is your new home."

The child twisted around then, his hand reaching out to slap Gin's hand away. "Seriously! What is wrong with you Ichimaru! This isn't my home."

"It is now." The man watched as a glint of fear spread across the boy's face for a few minutes but it quickly disappeared. "You don't know the way back to your old home, so come back in. You know as well as I that if I wanted to catch you I could. We both know that I'm stronger then you are. You know that if you got lost I'd be able to find you as well."

"Fine." The boy followed him back, flinching when Gin clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder. The man then began to guide him back up the stairs and into the place.

Opening the door he looked at the television. "Hey... why don't you watch some television?"

"What ever for?"

"You're free to do what you want now. You don't have to worry about paperwork or anything like that." The man locked the door and went to sit back down on the couch, patting the seat beside him. After a few minutes the boy rather reluctantly came to sit with him. For a few minutes the boy stayed on the other end of the couch.

Gin finally reached out and tugged on the boy's shirt, pulling him towards him, causing the boy's eyes to go wide. Once he got the boy to lean up against him he wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder in a protective manner. This caused Toshiro to tense up. " _What ever is the matter with Shiro-chan?_ "

" _Shiro-chan?_ " His zampaktuo let out a laugh. " _He hasn't a clue about what is going on and isn't sure of your intentions._ "

" _Seriously..._ " Gin found himself letting out a deep sigh as his right hand reached up and began to ruffle the boy's hair. " _I don't have any bad intentions. He should know that._ " A knock came on the door causing both males to suddenly flinch. The silver haired man moved his arm then stood up. "I'll be right back."

The man went to the door and unlocked it. When he opened the door he found his cheek twitching. "You..."

"I was hoping that you would be back."

" _Why her_?" Gin looked over to the couch and saw that Toshiro had chosen to move so that he was peering over the back of the couch, his bright teal eyes wide. He looked back to see that his "boss" had yet another thing of groceries in her arms.

"I was thinking I could make dinner for you." The woman smiled at him and out of the corner of his eye he could see Toshiro move from the couch.

"No..."

"Is someone else in there."

"Look... I told you I had to take care of family business and that it wasn't any of your business what was going on."

"Is he your little brother."

"No!" Toshiro's voice came from behind him. "I am _not_ his little brother!'

" _Well... I've got to say something so for once let's try the truth._ " Gin smiled at the woman, hoping that she would go away. "He's my son."

It was then that he heard the boy crash to the ground from the shock of hearing the man say this. The woman looked around Gin to see what was happening to the child. "Is your son all right? He does look like you. Wait..." The woman blinked a couple of times. "... that means you've been with someone, are with someone?"

"It's none of your business but his mother and I aren't together. _"_

" _You should have told her that Rangiku was dead, which is technically true about all three of you. She's looking for any opportunity to move._ "

" _I don't comprehend what you're saying._ "

"Well... I guess the emergency was that his mother died. Or did she die in child birth and a different family member die."

"Look..." Gin felt the woman push by him. " _I am horrible with people. This is why I don't like getting close to people. They're_ _stupid_ _."_ Looking at Toshiro's face he saw that the boy had another look of shock on his face. " _Great... he thinks I'm cheating on Rangiku._ "

" _Well... technically the two of you aren't a thing and haven't been a thing for a very, very long time._ "

The man took a deep breath before shaking his head. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I have enough to make both of you dinner."

" _Is it even that late?_ " Gin scratched the back of his head contemplating the different ways to get rid of her. "I didn't say you could."

"Oh come on." The woman walked over to the counter. Setting the groceries down she noticed that the television was on. She went over to look at the television, her face getting close. "Oh... you like this show?"

"Not really. I just turned it on." Gin could hear Toshiro opening the cupboards in the kitchen area and looked over to see the look of anger on the boy's face.

" _I bet he's looking for a knife to kill you with. I bet he's looking for a knife to kill both of you with. Wouldn't that be nice? If he killed her first you wouldn't have to deal with her anymore, right?_ "

" _Shut up._ "

The woman stood up then. "Well... I had better get dinner started."

"I didn't say..." He watched as she walked over and found himself interrupted by her letting out a sound of shock come from the woman as she walked around the counter. Toshiro's face was also turning a bright red. " _What exactly is he doing?_ "

"Um..." The woman pointed her finger at Toshiro as the boy's face turned a deeper red.

"What?" Gin's voice lacked enthusiasm.

"What is he doing?"

"I can't _see_ what he is doing." The silver haired man shook his head. " _Really... what is he up too_?"

"Let me rephrase that. What is wrong with your son?"

" _Excuse_ me?" Gin felt his voice straining. " _I really don't like this lady!_ "

" _You should perhaps find out_ _what_ _he is doing before you get upset._ "

"Exactly what problem do you _have_ with my son?" The man narrowed his eyes at her. " _You know... it is rather nice to refer to Toshiro_ _as_ _my son._ "

"He's... he's..." The woman became more and more blustered while Toshiro's face continued reddening. "He was using the trashcan as a bathroom."

" _Oh... I expect that you weren't expecting that one._ "

Gin felt his face loose color as he hurried over to the boy. The child was fumbling with the fasteners on the small pair of jeans. The man walked over to the can and let out a frustrated sound. "He normally doesn't act like this."

"He doesn't. You could sure fool me! No kid does this kind of thing unless they're upset about something."

"He's a pedophile!" Toshiro's finger pointed to Gin.

"Yeah... I don't believe that." The woman pointed a finger at the boy. "You're just trying to make excuses for being a very bad child. I mean, _has_ he touched you ever in an inappropriate manner!" Gin watched as the boy stopped trying to fix his clothing, a rather horrified look on his face. "Yes or no?"

"No..." Toshiro's voice cracked as he said this. "But he isn't..."

"Calm down." Gin covered the boy's mouth with his hand and used the other to fix the child's clothing. "Look... he's upset that Ran-chan and I got divorced and he blames me. I though got custody of the child. So please... not tonight. Take your stuff, leave. Just not tonight."

The woman looked at the groceries, frowning as she did so. "No... use them for tonight's dinner. Will you be in to work tomorrow?"

"Yes." Gin glanced at the ground, suddenly hugging Toshiro tightly. " _Though I wish otherwise._ " The woman then left and he let out a sigh. "I really don't like her."

The child managed to squirm a bit then and bite the man's hand and wiggled away. "Don't touch me!"

"Shiro-chan!"

"Don't Shiro-chan me either!"

"What is wrong with you!" Gin watched as the boy suddenly couldn't respond. "You of all people I never imagined such behavior from."

"I'm mad at you!"

"So?"

"It's the only way I could think of to get back at you! She wasn't supposed to... she wasn't supposed to... to see.. that... um..."

"Let me guess. She didn't just _see_ you going to the bathroom. She also saw a part of your body that you're supposed to keep private." Gin poked the boy in the forehead. "I certainly hope this teaches you a valuable lesson and I hope you _never_ do that again. Sheesh!"

"Don't touch me and leave me alone!" The boy turned and went back into the room, a frown on his face.


	9. Turbulance

"Don't touch me and leave me alone!"

Gin watched as the boy retreated back into his room. The man pulled out a cigarette and lit it, his frustration getting the better of him. He set the box onto the kitchen counter. " _Why would the boy do something like that? That is something_ _I_ _would do._ "

" _I told you that he was a mini version of you._ "

The silver haired man cursed at his zampaktuo spirit and turned on the water at the sink, quickly washing his hands and then moving onto the vegetables that the woman had brought. He picked the first up. " _She's horrible at picking out good produce_. _"_

" _I suggest not telling her that. She sees her as the best house wife for you ever, you know._ "

" _Seriously... shut up._ " Gin kept working at the food for his and Toshiro's dinner. A sudden stirring to his side caused him to turn and see the boy standing next to him, looking at him with his eyes narrowed. " _What now?_ "

"What are you doing?" The boy held an arm over his nose.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cooking us something to eat. Why are you asking questions?"

"No reason." Gin heard Toshiro's hand moving across the counter and then there was silence for a good period of time when he realized that things were to quiet. He stopped and listened carefully and heard the sound of water running in the bathroom. He at first shook his head, but something caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

His head titled up to look back at the bathroom. Seeping out from under the door was a puddle of water. Letting out a sigh of irritation he pushed the cigarette into an ashtray and headed over to the bathroom. He knocked his fist on the door. "Shiro-chan... are you all right." The sound of cursing could be heard on the other side of the door. Opening up the door caused him to take a deep breath. "What _are_ you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The boy looked at him from his precarious position on the edge of the tub. Two bright teal eyes glared at him through narrowed eyelids as the boy glared at him. " _It_ wasn't supposed to do that."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that." Gin stepped into the water and turned off the flow. "I'll have to go out now and get something to clean this mess up."

"Good riddance. Serves you right for kidnapping me like you did."

"So you're admitting that you're a kid?"

"Nothing of the sort."

Gin looked at the ground, frowning as he did. "So... can you behave and not get into anymore trouble while I'm gone?"

"Of course not. I aim right now to make your life miserable."

"You..." The man looked the boy right in the face.

" _Yes sir, he said what you think he said, sir._ "

The man took a deep breath. "Ah... well... why are you on the edge of the tub?"

"You think that I'm going to step into toilet water of all things Ichimaru? That is absolutely disgusting."

"Well... that settles things." Gin stepped out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He could hear the boy's voice from the other side of the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I have a sure fired way to make sure you stay out of trouble, so stay put."

"And _what_ do I have to do if I have to go to the bathroom!"

"I thought you already went. You decided to go into the trashcan as well as the toilet."

"I didn't _finish_ into the stupid trashcan and I _wasn't_ using the bathroom in here!"

Gin took a deep breath. "Then _what_ pray tell went down the toilet?"

"None of your damn business!"

The man let out a sigh, only to find his nose twitching as the smell of something burning reached his nose. He spun around and saw that the food he was cooking was actually burning. He stepped over to the food and grabbed the fire extinguisher. Letting out a sigh he shook his head. "I need another cigarette."

" _Really?_ "

" _Really._ "

" _Yes... well... I know what he flushed down the toilet._ "

" _What do you..._ " Gin's hand reached out to where he had put his cigarettes and a frown suddenly spread across his face. " _That little turd._ "

" _I guess he didn't like the smell._ "

" _He was fine with his former taicho smoking. Seriously... he's got some nerve._ "

The man grabbed the pad of paper he kept by the phone and scribbled a list on it. " _Let's see..._ _a mop or one of those nice wet vacs they sell now. I also need dinner and more cigarettes._ "

" _He doesn't like you smoking._ "

" _I could care less. If he doesn't like it then he can very well just tell me!"_ The man went to the door and locked it behind him, heading down the stairs. He walked along with his hands in his pocket, his mouth creased with frustration. " _I've honestly enough problems keeping him inside and safe as it is. I can't let anything bad happen to him, but already a lot of crap is going on. Not to mention the fact I didn't expect that child to be so... annoying._ "

He arrived at the first shop and bought the wet vacuum, not at all pleased with the cost of such an item. He then hauled the item into the small corner shop to buy his cigarettes. " _You know... I'll just order take out from home... though there is no telling what the boy will do when that person gets to the phone. I may very well just order before I start cleaning. They might arrive while there is still a mess and he'll be stuck in the bathroom._ "

" _Now that is just cruel._ "

" _Cruel? Well... he's being just plain stupid. I never expected him to be this daft._ "


	10. Smoky Night

"Don't touch me and leave me alone!" Toshiro turned and stormed into the room that Gin had prepared to him. The boy folded his arms across his chest. " _It is way to much prepared before hand. Makes me think that he was planning this for some time now. I need to see if I can find out more information._ " The boy went back into the kitchen.

To his surprise Gin was smoking a cigarette and he could smell the smoke as it wafted through the air. The small boy pulled his arm over his nose. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cooking us something to eat. Why are you asking such questions?"

"No reason." Toshiro turned then in the other direction, his arm still covering his nose. " _The idiot doesn't get what I was actually asking about._ " His bright teal eyes then spotted the box of cigarettes on the counter and his hand reached out to grab the container.

" _You shouldn't touch that._ "

" _So? I need to get rid of it before he lights up another one of those abominations."_

He then headed towards the room he suspected to be the bathroom as it was between the two other doors on the one wall. He closed the door quietly behind him and lifted up the toilet seat. He dropped the box in, only to see that it happened to float. The boy frowned at this and bent over contemplating his next move. He flushed the toilet, only to see the item come back up despite being soggy.

He opened up the sink area and found a wooden stick with rubber attached to the end. Picking it up he began to poke the item until it went down into the toilet. Hyorinmaru decided to lecture him again. " _Don't do it._ "

" _Yeah... right._ " Finally the box was down where he wanted it and he set his tool down to the side. His finger reached out to flush the toilet and watched it swirl around. A frown spread on his face when he saw that the item wouldn't go down and he pushed the switch again.

" _I think that is a very, very bad idea._ "

" _Why?_ " Toshiro found himself blinking a couple of times when the water began to spread over the edges. " _What..._ "

" _Use the tool you used before._ "

" _What do you mean use the tool I used before._ " Instead of using the tool the child put the lid down in frustration.

" _I think this situation is what it is meant to be used for, not for causing this kind of situation. It's a better solution then what you just did._ "

" _I'm not comprehending what you're_ saying!" The white haired boy suddenly back peddled as the water began to come near his feet. He then found himself stepping up onto the edge of the tub and found himself balancing. " _Seriously... what am I to do now._ "

" _How about promising me that next time you'll listen to me._ "

" _Yeah right! I don't even understand how I am wrong in this situation!_ "

" _You... oh never mind. He's coming this way._ "

"Shiro-chan... are you all right." This caused a string of cursed to come from his mouth and Gin then opened the door. "What _are_ you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Toshiro glared at the silver haired man. " _He is so annoying. I mean, it should be obvious that I'm trying to do something about the toilet doing stupid stuff like this._ "

" _No... you mean you caused the toilet to do stupid stuff like this. You are far from solving the problem young master._ "

" _Shut up Hyorinmaru._ " The conversation then went back and forth between Toshiro and Gin and the man finally closed the door on him. " _Hold it... is he just going to leave me in here?_ "

" _I can't exactly blame him. You're acting very badly. Be glad I didn't say like a child._ "

" _You just did._ " Toshiro spoke up then. "What the hell do you think you're doing."

"I have a sure fired way to make sure you stay out of trouble, so stay put."

" _This is funny!_ "

" _Shut up Hyorinmaru. I am not the one causing trouble. He is._ "

" _Oh... yes... what do you call flushing cigarettes down the toilet?_ "

" _I didn't_ _mean_ _for the toilet to do this! It's stupid just like him. Smoking cigarettes, kidnapping kids and... well, what ever other stupid things he's getting up to._ "

" _Sure._ "

Toshiro at first slid down into the tub and sulked. He finally spoke out loud to himself. "I can't stay in here."

He then stood up and stepped up onto the edge of the tub. He then stepped from there onto the toilet and then climbed up on the seat and scooted over. With the one hand he opened the door and then frowned. He looked back and worked his way back to the tub and grabbed the item he had used to stuff the cigarettes down the toilet and moved his way back.

He then lowered it to the ground. "This should work."

" _You know... you're really good at using things for things they're not supposed to be used for but not very good right now at using this for things that it's supposed to be used for._ "

"Shut up." The boy lowered himself carefully to the item's rubber part and then jumped to the dry area and headed over to the couch. He sat down onto the couch and folded his arms. " _When is Ichimaru going to get back?_ "

" _Please don't get into more trouble. You're in enough of it as it is._ "

" _How can I_ _be_ _in trouble when Ichimaru is not my legal guardian and I am not supposed to even_ _be_ _here."_ Toshiro felt his stomach grumble. He went over to where Gin was cooking the dinner and frowned at the site of the ruined meal. He then went digging through the cupboards, frowning as he opened things.

He didn't like the fact he didn't find much that was easy and quick to eat. He found alcohol in one of the cupboards. " _What would he do if I dumped all of this down the kitchen drain?I think I will._ "

" _Yes... you are getting into more trouble. I told you no more trouble._ "

" _I told you... how can I_ _be_ _in trouble when Ichimaru is no my legal guardian and I am not supposed to even_ _be_ _here."_ The boy opened the first one and dumped it down the drain, watching it gurgle out. " _It's making funny sounds._ "

" _Child... I think you should stop._ "

Toshiro opened the next one and stopped part way. " _How can they drink this stuff?_ "

" _Don't you dare do what I think you're going to do._ "

The boy took a sip of the drink and started coughing. "What the hell?" He started to dump that one down the drain. "Why do those two like this stuff?" The boy opened the third and paused, taking another drink only to stick his tongue out. "This stuff is horrid!"

" _How about you stop drinking it?_ "

"I want to know why they like it though."

" _Dear child... you're going to be the death of yourself. Haven't you heard the phrase curiosity killed the cat?_ "

"Rangiku says curiosity killed the Haineko a lot."

" _That's not the same thing!_ "

"I think it is supposed to be." The boy finished all but one of the drinks and headed over to the couch, leaving the bottles on the counter. He took another drink and shook his head. "Really... what is with this stuff that they like so much? It honestly makes no sense at all!"


	11. Shock Back

Gin arrived back at the apartment and began to haul the vacuum up the stairs. He arrived at the door and unlocked it. A soft humming could be heard as he opened the door and he found himself stopping short. His eyes took in the scene in front of him, his mouth opening into a circle. " _No... this can not be happening._ "

The door to the bathroom was open making him realize that Toshiro had found some way to escape the bathroom. Many of his alcoholic beverages were near the sink and poured out, some of which were simply sitting in the sink. Sitting on the couch was the culprit, humming away some strange tune and holding one of the glass bottles in his hands. His upper clothing was draped over the couch.

"Shiro-chan..." The silver haired man stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Hmm... hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Hm..mm..."

"Toshiro." Gin took a deep breath.

" _You brought this on yourself you know._ "

The man stepped over to the boy, wondering whether he should tan the child's behind, lecture him or even both. The boy looked up with a rather glazed look in his eyes. He set the item onto the coffee table and stood up on two wobbly feet. He then turned towards Gin and the man opened his mouth and let out a sigh. "What exactly are you up too?"

The boy looked at him and then dropped his pants causing the man's jaw to drop. His zampaktuo began to laugh. " _He's at it again._ "

"You know... if your going to do it could you please just get it over with."

"Get what..." Gin began to shake his head, only to stop short upon realizing what the boy meant. He felt his mouth twist up into a frown and he found himself stepping forward. His right hand back handed the boy, causing him to crumple to the ground. "Put your clothes back on." The man looked away, then let out a sigh of annoyance as he headed over to clean up the mess in the bathroom. This was cut short upon hearing a short sob come from the boy.

Letting out another sound of annoyance he came over and found that the boy hadn't moved. "Seriously... put your clothes on." When there came no response the man walked over to the boy and nudged him with his foot. "Seriously... get dressed. You're annoying me."

"I said just get it over with."

The silver haired man let a few curses and headed to his room, grabbing a blanket that was folded and on the top of the bed. Walking into the living room he bent down and wrapped the blanket around the boy's shoulders and lifted him up, carrying him into the room. He then went back to the living room and picked up the boy's clothing. He headed into the room to see that the boy had extracted himself and he tossed the clothing at the boy's head.

"I don't have time for you antics Toshiro. So please... get dressed."

"The reason you kidnapped me is because you want too... too..."

"Have sex with you?" Gin watched as the boy flinched. "Yeah... sure. I want to have sex with a prepubescent boy who can't even say the word. I told you that I don't have time for this."

"Sex. And I'm not prepubescent."

The silver haired man took a deep breath. "You _are_ prepubescent and you _are_ drunk. Annoying piece of shit. I'm not interested you in that manner." The man shut the door and started on cleaning up the water from the toilet, lighting a cigarette as he worked. A thump was heard against the boy's door and he turned off the vacuum. "Shiro-chan?"

"Why did you kidnap me if it isn't to use me as your personal sex toy."

"You know... I would rather you go back to the point where that word wasn't coming out of your mouth."

"Why? Because it means I'm not innocent?"

Gin heard the grumbling attitude and shook his head. "Look... I told you that I'm not interested in you in the way you think. However... I do want you to remain innocent as you put it. The idea that you even came to this conclusion is disturbing."

" _Yes. It's disturbing because your own flesh and blood, your own son... he thinks that you want to fuck him._ "

" _Shut up._ "

"If you're not trying to get back at Rangiku then I can't think of any other reason." Another sob came from the boy.

" _I know you told me to shut up, but I think I should bring up the fact I think your son is afraid of you._ "

The silver haired man let out a deep sigh. "Toshiro... I'm not going to hurt you." Another sob came and he shook his head and turned the vacuum on. The water was soon gone and he knocked on the door. "Shiro-chan... what do you want to eat for dinner so I can order the food."

Silence at first came and the boy spoke up. "Pizza. Kurosaki introduced me to it recently."

Gin paused. " _There is so much he's missing out on. Sometimes I wish he could have had a more normal life._ " Taking a deep breath he asked another question. "Could you eat an entire pizza yourself?"

"Yes." The words were quieter then before.

The man headed to the phone and placed an order and then went to work cleaning up the drink bottles, placing them in the recycle. There came a knock on the door and he went and paid for the food. He set the two boxes onto the counter. The door to Toshiro's room opened and he looked up seeing the boy come out wrapped in the blanket. "Shiro..."

"Don't. I have to use the restroom."

"Are you dressed?"

"No."

Gin let out a sigh. Picking up one of the boxes he went and placed it on the boy's bed before retreating into the kitchen. The boy came out and closed the door to his room behind him. The man spoke up. "If you can't eat it all, just put it in the fridge. I'm going to eat and go to bed. Oh... and I'll _know_ if you leave the place. I know your spiritual pressure all to well."


	12. Pictures

"Really... what is with this stuff that they like so much? It honestly makes no sense at all!"

" _Then don't drink it. Of course... now that you've started and you have some in your system you aren't going to be able to stop any more then Rangiku can stop._ "

"She doesn't have a problem drinking so why does she need to stop." Toshiro heard his zampaktuo groan and he found himself leaning back, slowly drinking the item. He eventually removed his shirt as he felt a tad warm. Leaning back he looked at the ceiling and began to hum a tune, waiting for Gin to get back. His mind kept drifting... asking why the man would choose to kidnap him like he had and it kept coming back to a particular conclusion.

" _That idea scares me._ "

" _I'm here with you. You really should stop drinking._ "

" _Don't worry. It's all gone. Gone, gone, gone._ "

" _Bad boy._ "

" _Yes. I'm a bad boy. Ichimaru says so. I guess he'll get it over sooner rather then later to punish me. You know... I've read about it in these crime novels I found at the ninth division. Pedophiles like to punish their victims to try and make them more compliant. They also butter them up with alcohol._ "

" _First... I don't think what you think is going on is going on. Second... you're the one who buttered yourself up with alcohol._ "

The door opened then and Toshiro heard quiet, almost as if Gin was taking the situation in. "Shiro-chan..."

The man sounded worried but this didn't register with the boy. As the man plied him with questions a though crossed his mind. " _He kidnapped me so that he could have his way with me. He's eventually going to do who knows what and..._ " The boy took a deep sigh and then stood up. " _I might as well get it over with then. I'll go mad thinking otherwise about what he'll do._ "

" _What exactly are you doing_?" Hyorinmaru said this as Gin said something similar.

Toshiro dropped his lower clothing. " _Please. Just let it be over with._ " He looked down at the ground, waiting. He kept waiting for Gin to do something, only to find his cheek slapped hard. He found himself crumpling to the ground. The fear he had been feeling suddenly grew and a sob escaped his lips. Gin nudged him suddenly and then he felt the blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

The man lifted him up and carried him into the room. The next thing he knew the clothes were being thrown at him. As much as he persisted at getting the man to just get it over with the man instead did nothing, leaving him to sulk in the room. The dragon of course spoke up. " _I told you... it isn't what you think it is._ "

He finally had to actually use the restroom and wrapped the blanket around his small body. The man tried to talk to him, even asked him if he was dressed. Toshiro then went back into the room to find a box of pizza sitting on the bed. He sat down and began to eat the first piece. Again Hyorinmaru spoke up. " _You really should get dressed child._ "

Letting out a sigh the boy stood up and went and looked into the clothing that Gin had set up for him. This fact irritated him, that the man had gone to even that level of detail. When he pulled on the clothing he found himself stopping short. " _What's with this clothing. It's a bit small._ "

" _You've had a growth spurt since the man has seen you. That's why._ "

The boy went back to eating the pizza, only to find himself unable to eat any more. He stood up and headed into the kitchen, stopping short when the one door he hadn't been through opened up. "Shiro-chan."

"Don't." The boy paused, looking down at the blanket still wrapped around him. "I am dressed."

"Put the left overs in the fridge. You can eat them later."

"Uh... yeah." Toshiro headed back into the room and sat up at the back of the bed trying to not nod off. " _I don't want him to touch me._ "

" _Then don't do stupid things like you did. It just goes and invites trouble._ "

The boy choose to ignore the zampaktuo and simply stared at the window until a light came at the very bottom. A knock came on the door and he looked up to see that Gin was looking in at him. "I'm going to work."

"To work?"

"Yes. I work. I act like I'm a normal person here."

"As if you could _ever_ be a normal person." The boy looked at the wall, the light still being as low as it was. A pad of paper and a box of drawing supplies dropped onto his lap. "What is this?"

"I keep drawing supplies around the apartment. It's a great stress reliever. Enjoy yourself. Actually stay out of trouble kiddo. I'll bring you home a treat. Just behave."

"Uh... huh." Toshiro didn't look up and after a few minutes he heard the door to apartment close and then lock. After a few minutes of sitting with his arms folded across his chest he spoke out loud. "I need to do something to get out of this situation."

The boy's eyes drifted down to the pad of paper and then to the window. His dragon let out a strange sound almost as if he was lecturing the boy. " _You aren't going to write a sign that says help are you? That is a great way to draw the police in and that is the last thing you as a captain should be doing._ "

"No... I'm going to make a sign that only a Shinigami would be able to understand. It depends though on what I can see out of that window." The boy stood up and walked over to the window, frowning as he did so. He pushed back the blinds, only to find that they didn't go up or down. He simply moved it and looked out. It was enough to show something near a small street.

Stepping back he went over to the pad and sat down. He took a black marker and quickly drew out the number ten and then the flower symbol for his division. He tore the paper from the pad and went to the window, only to find that it wouldn't stay. Setting the items onto the bed, he headed to the kitchen and began digging through the drawers until he found what he wanted.

Heading back to the window he taped the picture up. Hyorinmaru spoke again. " _You know... it may take time for someone to find it. And even if someone does they may not understand when they see it._ "

" _I have to try_." Toshiro backed away and headed to put the tape back. " _Plus... he isn't likely to see this._ " The boy's hand reached up and touched the item around his neck. The white haired child let out an irritated sound and headed back to his room, plopping down onto the bed next to the blanket that Gin gave him. Closing his eyes he said something out loud. "It smells like him."

Two bright teal eyes snapped open and he shoved the blanket away from him. His dragon let out a sigh. " _Why are you so upset?_ "

"I had to have been really out of it not to notice." The boy stood up and headed over to the room Gin had been using. He shoved the blanket onto the bed and made to leave the room, only to catch something at the edge of the bed. Kneeling down he reached down to pull the item out from underneath.

The item was a pad and he opened it up to see what was in it, only to have his eyes suddenly go wide.


	13. Twisting Problems

Gin got up in the morning completely relaxed despite the actions of the previous evening. His zampaktuo was still antagonistic. " _There is no telling what he will do today._ "

" _He'll be fine. He just had to get used to being here._ "

" _He's only been here a day. How can he get used to being here? Not to mention the fact he thinks you want to rape him._ "

" _I have to go into work. I can't have her coming around poking her nose into things again. Particularly since he is thinking such things._ "

" _Yes Well... this is your worst plan ever. It is completely not thought out. Mind you... you have the ability to come up with good plans on the spur of the moment. You're however letting the dream get the better of you._ "

The man bent down and pulled out one of the blank sketchpads from under the bed. " _Shiro-chan never admitted it, but I know he's always enjoyed drawing._ " The man stood up and headed into the room next door, grabbing his drawing supplies on his way out of the door. To his surprise the boy was curled up against the wall. He dropped the items into the child's lap and the boy didn't look up. "What is this?"

"I keep drawing supplies around the apartment. It's a great stress reliever. Enjoy yourself. Actually stay out of trouble kiddo. I'll bring you home a treat. Just behave." The man then headed to the door and locked the door behind him. He headed down the stairs and walked a couple of blocks to the small cafe where he worked.

" _You know... you would have less problems with her if you lived farther from where you work._ "

" _I need to keep my movements small so that I am not noticed. This is particularly true after bringing Toshiro home._ "

" _This isn't his home. You know that as well as I._ "

Gin ignored the zampaktuo and instead slipped into the back and put on the apron. The cafe was soon bustling with the customers, many of them females who eyed him in similar fashion as his boss. He ignored the comments his zampaktuo made except to chide every so often about how a job was a job and that he needed something to do. Staying inside was dry.

" _And yet you expect that child to stay inside, hidden from everyone. You're a major hypocrite. I think you need to think about that carefully._ "

" _I do not._ " His shift ended and he planned on heading home, only to have his boss grab his arm. He let out a sigh of irritation but she didn't let go.

The woman held out a box. "Here. This is for your son."

"You have a son?" One of the other employees that he didn't care about spoke up.

"The child..." The boss lady stopped short. "He looks like his father. He's quite adorable."

"He looks like his mother." Gin plucked the box from the woman's hands, the corners of his mouth turned down. "Of course... you've only seen myself and thus recognize that he is my son because he has my coloring."

He then hung up his apron and slipped out of the cafe. He headed back to the house and unlocked the door. He could sense the boy's reiatsu coming from his room. A frown spread across his face. " _What could he possibly be up too?_ "

The man set the cake on the kitchen counter and headed into the bedroom. He saw that one of his sketchbooks was out and took a deep breath. The pad was open to one of the pictures he drew before he retrieved Toshiro. Turning his head slightly he saw that the boy was in the corner shaking. "Shiro-chan?" The boy didn't response. "Shiro-chan?"

Gin made to step towards the boy, only to have Toshiro speak. "Don't! Don't come near me!"

"What ever is the matter?"

"You're a sociopath."

"Come now..."

"Those pictures. They're what you want to do to me, isn't it."

Gin stopped short. The man took a deep breath and walked over to the pad instead. He knelt down and picked up the pad of paper and closed it. He walked over and sat on his bed. "You're safe here. You're here so _this_ doesn't happen to you."

"Is that a threat."

"No. I don't understand why you would think it was a threat. This though... it is going to happen to you if you leave. That's why I can't let you leave."

Toshiro stayed put for a few minutes and then scooted towards the door. "I'm just going to my room now. And then I'm going to use the restroom."

"Sure."

" _Nice job. The child is so afraid of you that he won't leave the apartment as he will believe you will do that to you._ "

" _I..._ " Gin couldn't deny the matter. " _I don't know how to fix that. If it means he's safe then I guess I am afraid of him._ "

" _Yes... but he's also smart. This may not work towards your advantage._ "

The sudden sound of the toilet flushing was heard. The silver haired man stepped into the kitchen so that he was there when the boy came out of the bathroom. "There is a piece of cake from the cafe I work for you. It's provided by _that_ woman though. I don't really trust her tastes."

"If you don't mind I'll take it in my room. If I'm hungry later I'll eat some of the leftover pizza."

"There is quite a lot left. I didn't eat much last night either." The man watched as the boy approached him. The look on the child's face he did not like so he reached out and ruffled the boy's white hair while he picked up the cake box and grabbed a fork. "Trust me Toshiro. You're safe here."

"Safe? Safe from who? You?"

"I won't hurt you. I promise that I won't."

"This is coming from a person who personally attacked me and tried to kill me. You also hit me last night. Fact is I don't know if you're doing this as a way to seek some kind of revenge on Rangiku or if you're..." There came a pause in what he was saying and he fiddled with the bands on his wrist. "I think that you are sexually aroused by hurting people. I don't trust you. I doubt I ever will."

The boy slipped away and Gin's zampaktuo choose that time to speak. " _He's not incorrect on the part that you are sexually aroused by hurting people._ "

" _Come on. Hurting ones enemy is not the same as being sexually aroused._ "

" _Says the person whose uncomfortable having sex with the woman he's supposed to be in love with._ "

" _That is an entirely different matter. She and I have had sex once and the only reason she was pleased with the intercourse was because we were both inexperienced. There is no way I could possibly please her now._ "

" _Is this here the genius admitting there is something he isn't good at?_ "

" _Yes. I think I'm horrible in bed. Now... the subject is ended._ "

" _Subject isn't quite ended. The boy is afraid of you._ "

" _I'll figure something out._ "


	14. Giving Up

"I don't trust you. I doubt I ever will." Toshiro turned then and headed back to the small room that was now his bedroom. Closing the door he looked at the sign in the window, his shoulders hunching. " _No one is ever going to see that. I'm never going to get out of here._ " The boy walked up to the window and pulled down the sign, crumpling it up before heading back over to the bed and flopping down. " _Seriously... why did I even try escaping. He is stronger then me as well as smarter then me and that I know is saying something._ "

" _Still... to give up like this..._ "

" _So you finally agree with me that he's not to be trusted? There is no telling what he'll do to me. I mean, look at those pictures._ "

" _Those pictures seem to be the same scene over and over again._ "

" _Could we not talk about it._ " Toshiro pulled an arm over his eyes then let out a sigh. Sitting up after a few minutes he headed to the door and opened the door and slid into the room. Gin was busy preparing dinner. The child walked over to the stool on the other side. "I'm going to stop trying."

"What?" Gin looked up at him in surprise.

"I told you. I'm going to stop trying to escape."

"That isn't like you."

"So what! This whole thing is so that you could have a game manipulating things so that I would try to escape. Not going to happen."

"I told you Shiro-chan, you're safe here."

"Ichimaru... let me make it clear to you here that I do not feel safe nor do I trust you. I am however going to be compliant and a _good_ little boy to make you happy so that you perhaps won't do something majorly nasty to me. Fact is I haven't a clue how to escape and the hope that someone would come and save me is gone for good." The boy looked at the ground, his fingers touching the cold counter top.

"Shiro-chan... you shouldn't say that no ones going to save you. I already have."

The boy froze, the man's words sinking in as his eyes widened in horror. Looking up at the man he watched as Gin went about cooking the evening meal without much thought. "You... you honestly think that you've saved me from something, don't you." Toshiro watched as Gin stopped what he was doing to look right at him without speaking a word. "This thing you've saved me from, it isn't what was drawn in those pictures you drew?"

The man remained silent then looked away. "I can't explain things in detail to you."

"Did you ever stop and think that you were the person who would put me in that situation by torturing me until I'm at that point? Don't you see why I have no choice but to be compliant with you on these things? No... Ichimaru. I'm never, ever going to trust you."

"I don't care if you do or not. I never have. I simply care that you are safe." The man went back to what he was doing, but then spoke again. "That also said... I do know who did those things in the picture and it wasn't me."

Toshiro stared at him, then looked away letting out a sign of irritation. " _He's mental. He is completely mental."_ The boy stood up and headed to the couch. "Is it all right that I watch some television?"

"Go ahead. This is your chance to be a normal child."

Two teal eyes turned to look at the man as a frown twisted up onto the child's face. Shaking his head he turned around and turned on the television. The show that he turned on was something he had seen Karin and Yuzu watching and he zoned out until Gin told him that the food was ready. He turned off the television and looked up but didn't move from the spot. To his surprise the man brought the food over to him and sat down next to him and turned the television on.

Toshiro picked at the rice dish, moving the items around the plate. For some reason he didn't feel like eating. " _Did I really have to give up like this or is the reason I'm giving up because I don't have any plan of action. I honestly don't know what to do around him._ " The spoon pushed at the rice and worked at separating the chicken from the rice and the vegetables from everything else.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"What?" A mouth full of food was in his mouth and he looked up at the man who had his eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted into a frown. The man's tone of voice in a way sounded kind of needy.

"Shinso says that you are afraid of me."

"You're zampaktuo said that?" Toshiro frowned, his Addam's apple bobbing down. " _That is really weird. Actually... I think Ichimaru is insane, so I don't think that is interesting off._ "

" _Perhaps he is in denial that you of all people would be afraid of him, much like you tend to be in denial about things._ "

" _What is that supposed to mean?_ " Toshiro took a deep breath. "Exactly what does your zampaktuo mean by that."

"What else can it mean?"

The boy set the dish onto the table. "I'm full. I'm going back to my room."

Flopping onto the bed Toshiro looked at the window. " _I wish I hadn't taken that paper down._ "

" _Yes, well... the thing about that is... is you clearly told yourself that you were giving up on anyone rescuing you and that you would be complaint."_

" _There is compliant and there is me not wanting to do anything anymore._ "

" _Just... go to sleep. Don't worry about this right now._ "

" _Easier said then done._ _As I told Ichimaru, I can't trust him. Am I afraid of him?_ _"_


	15. Lock Down

"My division though will be handling the search."

Rangiku felt her mouth twist up, the feelings welling in her chest as she tried to sort out how she felt. "I..."

"I know. You want to look for him, you want to find him Ran-chan. You're also not thinking straight. The fact it may have been the division member isn't the only reason for not having your division members help with the search. Despite the fact none of the other division members have a relationship with your taicho they are still close to the matter and may act irrationally. This includes yourself, and your the last person we need doing that. He doesn't need that."

Rangiku watched as Kyoraku set to work, setting about sending out more messages via the hell butterfly. The sound of an alarm bell could be heard and the busty female held back the want to suddenly cry. A brush of wind came into the room and the woman found herself looking up, while Kyoraku frowned. "Ahh... Ichigo-kun."

The orange haired teen stopped short, causing the small female Shinigami that was on his heals to crash into his back. "Where is Toshiro?"

The busty female swallowed. "Taicho isn't here."

"I told you... we should have gone to see my taicho instead as he's been wanting to see you."

"You act as if Toshiro doesn't want to see me Rukia!"

"That's not it. Hitsugaya Taicho is very busy and he's obviously not here. My taicho as I told you is stuck resting and could use the company."

"Yeah... but I haven't seen him in a long time. The only time I got to see him after I got my powers back was during that one fight and the captain's meeting right after the fact. I want to see how he and Ran-san are doing." Ichigo turned to the busty female and raised a hand, his mouth opening to greet her. The Substitute Shinigami stopped short though, his hand going down. "Hey... Ran-san... what ever is the matter."

Rangiku took a deep sigh and looked at Kyoraku. "How much can I tell Ichigo and Rukia?"

"Well... I'll be asking Ukitake for help." The eighth division captain frowned. "And Rukia will be involved because she is his fukutaicho. Both have noticed that Hitsugaya-kun isn't here."

"He's working, isn't he? I mean, he's always busy. I heard..." The fukutaicho of the thirteenth stopped short. "I know this may be rude to mention, but my taicho honestly does worry that Hitsugaya Taicho is pushing himself to much. I don't think my taicho would worry about something like that unless there was a good reason too."

The busty female took a deep sigh, closing her eyes. "I _wish_ that was the case here, but taicho isn't working right now."

Ichigo folded his arms. "So... is the reason the alarm going off because Toshiro decided to play hooky again? I mean, I doubt that the situation is like that time with that Sojiro person. Can't you guys let him have a break."

Kyoraku pulled on his hat. "Ichigo... I wish that this was the case. And Rukia... it isn't a bit rude to bring up the fact Hitsugaya-kun is pushing himself to hard. If it were a matter of him simply taking a break, the alarm wouldn't be going off."

"But Toshiro wouldn't go off and do something stupid like that again!" The orange haired teen snapped, his hand cutting the air to indicate his frustration. "Both of you should know that."

Rangiku looked at the ground. "We know that. Someone kidnapped my taicho."

The corner of Ichigo's mouth twitched. "Oh come on. This is some sick joke you guys are playing on me just to get even for me not being here over a year. That was out of my control. I mean, I figured Toshiro would be mad about that, but not this mad. I mean... there is no way he's kidnapped. I mean... he's... despite being a kid he can very well take care of himself. Can you tell him to stop now?"

The busty female paused, turning her body to look at Ichigo. "This isn't some joke and taicho honestly wouldn't do this to you of all people. You've..." The female paused for a few seconds before restarting. "Ichigo, you've been a very positive influence on my taicho. He went out of his way to make plans with some of the other young Shinigami today, but when he got here..."

"Still..." The orange haired teen's face began to pale. "This has to be a joke, right? Who would want to kidnap Toshiro of all people? Who would even be able to get close to him in order to kidnap him in the first place. You two do realize what you're saying... that someone close to Toshiro took him, and that means that it has to be someone I know. None of the people here would have a reason."

Rangiku swallowed, looking at the ground. "You're unfortunately right."

"That's also why we're limiting who knows about this." Kyoraku looked back to the side of the desk. "Why don't the two of you sit. Things are going on a lock down now."

Rukia frowned while Ichigo flopped onto the couch. "We haven't had lock downs where the Shinigami weren't informed of what is going on since Ichigo..."

The female Shinigami stopped short, looking at the ground. The eighth division taicho folded his arms across his chest. A female voice from the doorway spoke up. "The circumstances in this case are different. The Shinigami are being informed that there is a kidnapping, but not of whom. If we told people that it was Hitsugaya Taicho there would be a panic, and that may very well be what that person is trying to achieve."

"You're all being stupid." Ichigo crossed his arms across his chest. The Shinigami turned to stare at the Substitute Shinigami. "How do you know that the person's goal wasn't to slip out of Soul Society and that they haven't already done that? I mean, how long does a lock down take."

Kyoraku let out a sigh. "For someone to slip out they would need to have a good understanding of our inner workings."

"You guys still haven't answered _who_ kidnapped Toshiro." Ichigo slumped down into the couch.

Rangiku took a deep breath. "We don't know. We honestly don't know."

"What about that Ichimaru Gin person."

"What?" Nanao startled from the kido she was setting up. "Why do you think Ichimaru did it?"

"He didn't." They busty female glared at the wall.

"Well... someone would have to know Toshiro well and he's the only one I know of who knows him well who isn't around. Where is he?"

"He's dead." Rangiku folded her arms across her chest. "Plus, if it was Gin then my taicho would be dead."

Ichigo blinked a couple of times. "Wait... why would you of all people say such a thing?"

Nanao sighed and pushed up her glasses. "I'm still not understanding why you think it would have been Ichimaru Gin who did this."

"Isn't he... wasn't he close to Ran-san and Toshiro? That's what I understand from Urahara."

"So what? You think Gin would kidnap taicho as some kind of revenge against me?" Rangiku's voice tensed up. "You're actually right that he would stoop to such tactics. You're wrong though about him being close to taicho. Gin always..." Rangiku closed her eyes. "The two of them always clashed when they were around each other. Gin didn't like... well, that is kind of private between me and taicho really. If it was Gin then my taicho would be dead."

"Ran-san... did you really understand Ichimaru?"

Rangiku's head darted up as she looked at the Substitute Shinigami. "Did I really understand Gin? I was the closest person to him."

"I mean, you all are acting like Ichimaru Gin is some kind of psychopath with no feelings for other people. That's not what I got from him when I crossed blades with him. He kind of seemed... sad."

Silence fell over the room. The busty fukutaicho of the tenth division wanted to say something, but found herself not wanting to deal with the feelings she felt she had dealt with a long time ago. It was Rukia instead who spoke. "Ichimaru's not really someone we want to talk about. Since he is dead we don't need to worry about him. So please... for Matsumoto Fukutaicho's sake, don't bring him up again."


	16. Hunt

The smell of street vender products filled the air as Isshin leaned over the stall. "Hey! Karin-chan! Yuzu-chan! Do you two want some of these sweets? Do you want to share some with daddy?"

Two female teens dressed in middle school uniforms looked at the man with eyes wide. Karin finally let out a sigh and looked away due to annoyance. Yuzu frowned at her father. "That's not why we're out here to-chan. We're here to get some supplies for a school project, remember."

The man sighed, his shoulders hunching over as he sulked. "But couldn't you have gotten the supplies closer to home then? Why did we have to come out to this district of Karakura town when we aren't going to have fun looking at the shops and having a father daughter date?"

Karin's hands slipped into her pockets. "We didn't actually invite you. This was supposed to be just me and Yuzu dad. Seriously... you heard we were coming and had to but into everything. We're going to have to cut short the things we want to do today as Yuzu's already got her sewing supplies for the costumes she's making for the drama club. That means we can go home."

Isshin continued to sulk as he followed the two girls. Karin's eyes drifted to the side and she stopped short, her eyes drifting off to the side. The man noticed his daughter looking to the side and looked in the direction that Karin was looking in. "Hey... Karin-chan! What are you looking at?" The man stopped short upon seeing the white piece of paper window and the tenth divisions symbol drawn on the paper. He frowned.

"Nothing. I didn't recognize anything." This comment from the girl caused him to look back at her. She looked away as if she was hiding something. "Can we stop by Urahara's place later today?"

Yuzu frowned at her twin. "No... we promised that we would be back helping at the school for the drama club's production. You promised just like I did."

"Yeah..."

Isshin looked up one more time at the window, confirming that he in fact did see what he thought he did see. He then walked after the two girls, watching as Karin remained tense. They got on the subway and went back to the house. The man watched as his daughters headed to the school and noted that Karin continued to act like something was bothering her. When they were gone he slipped into the clinic and took a piece of soul candy from his desk drawer and popped it into his mouth.

He ruffled his own hair. "Look... watch the place. Don't make the girls suspicious."

"Yes sir."

Isshin spun on his heals and headed out. He headed back towards the district in which he had seen the paper. Standing in the same position he folded his arms across his chest, looking up at the window. The paper was gone, making him wonder if he had in fact seen the paper. He rubbed his chin, thinking about what he should do in this situation.

He then moved up to the roof top he looked around for a bit, looking for spiritual pressure. Letting out a sigh he headed towards the Shinigami he could sense patrolling Karakura town. The man with the afro was looking around at the town when Isshin flash stepped behind him and placed a blow at the back of his neck to knock the man out. He then dug around for the Shinigami's phone and flipped it open. He then dialed a particular number and waited for someone to pick up on the other hand.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Jushiro! It's me!" Isshin smiled as he spoke into the phone.

The person on the other end paused. "Isshin? Shiba Isshin?"

"The one and only. Thank you for keeping my secret all this time."

"Why are you calling now? It's really a bad time... considering..." The other man remained silent for awhile. "If your status was not dead or missing you'd be one of the prime suspects right now."

"Prime suspect for what? It has something to do with my old do with my old division, with Toshiro exactly."

"I don't like the fact you said that to me. Mind you, I don't think you were the one to have done this, but the thing is what you said is quite incriminating." A silence came again on the other side of the room. "Shiro-chan's been kidnapped and we're under a lock down."

"Even though Toshiro's no longer in soul society and in the living world?" Isshin's words came out calmly.

Ukitake's voice tightened. "Isshin... the way you speak makes it seem as if you are the one who took him."

"I wasn't. I was out with the girls when one of my daughters noticed something. She has met Toshiro and Rangiku so she knows what the tenth divisions symbol looks like. She saw it on a piece of paper in a window. When I went back it was gone." The former taicho of the tenth division then gave the address.

The older man then spoke to the man. "While I am grateful for the information Isshin I have to ask that you stay out of this. For your sake and the sake of your daughters. Soul society has changed, but now isn't the time for you to reappear, not when you are a prime suspect. If your son goes digging in the wrong places too because of this, he may find out something you're not ready for him to know yet."

"Don't worry. I've got two little girls to worry about, so I can't go running head long into situations. Believe it or not... I've actually grown up a bit since you last saw me. Of course... I would have to considering the circumstances of me leaving, but that is another matter. A certain Shinigami is starting to wake up."

Isshin moved away and headed back to the clinic, slipping into his gigai and then waited for the girls to get back. He went to the table for dinner and noticed that Karin seemed to fidget a bit. "Something bothering you Karin-chan?"

The girl glanced away. "I'm just worried about a friend is all."

"Hmm... well, I guess you could go and check in on them after school tomorrow." Isshin watched as his daughters face continued to twist up into a frown.

"All right."


	17. Counter Movement

Ukitake felt stressed at the news that someone had taken the small taicho of the tenth. This had caused his illness to flare up. Thus while Kyoraku set up plans to find the small child he found himself stuck in his room, watching as things passed on by. At least a full day had passed since the child had been taken and the feeling in his stomach wouldn't go away. It was then that he received a call on his soul phone from the Shinigami that was currently stationed in Karakura town. "Hello."

" _Uncle Jushiro! It's me!_ "

Ukitake felt his jaw drop and he switched the phone to his other ear. "Isshin? Shiba Isshin?" He paused what he was saying and moved it to another ear. " _This is the worst time for him to be calling. I know he's not the one who kidnapped the child taicho, but he is going to be a high suspect for those who don't know him like I or his blood relatives do._ "

" _The one and only. Thank you for keeping my secret all this time."_

The conversation tensed up and Ukitake listed as Isshin's words became more and more incriminating. Finally though the man came to the point of calling, giving Ukitake the address of the apartment, causing the man to feel relief in more then one way. After hanging up the phone he took a hell butterfly and sent it off to Kyoraku. The other taicho came and sat down on the pillows next to the man. "You said you had something to speak to me about?"

"That nephew of yours gave me a call."

A frown appeared on the eighth division captain's face. "Isshin? This is a poor time for him to be calling."

"Yes and no. He called because he saw something and suspected something." Ukitake told the other taicho what he had been told.

Kyoraku leaned back, looking up at the ceiling of the room. "You know. Ichigo mentioned that it might have been Ichimaru Gin who kidnapped the kid. Rangiku, my Nanao-chan and even Ran-chan were adamant that it couldn't be because he was dead."

Ukitake frowned, his hands clenching the knees of his uniform. "You and I know that he is actually alive. I wouldn't be surprised if the head taicho and Unohana also had the same suspicions as we do."

"Yes... well, Ran-chan was very insistent that if it were Gin then the child would no longer be alive." Kyoraku looked away from his silver haired friend.

The ill taicho's frown deepened. "Don't tell me you think that Gin would go and kill the child."

"No... no. I don't want to think about it. It is odd though that Gin would take the child taicho. I can't see him wanting to take revenge on us, nor can I see him trying to goad Ran-chan with her small taicho. I know that other people wouldn't see it this way and others would see it as some kind of trap, but in reality I find myself not wanting to believe that it is. But... we also have to view it that way when we plan our next move."

"Who should it be that we send in? Not Nanao-chan or Ran-chan I take it?"

"Why not?" Kyoraku raised an eyebrow.

Ukitake frowned. "What if it isn't Ichimaru? We would have to tell her and Nanao our suspicions that Gin is alive and they would both then be looking for him to come back. Ran's honestly settled on the idea he isn't coming back and can move on, which is what I think he would want. She would continue waiting it out. And what if it is him? There is no telling how she will react, or even Nanao. Both are angry at him. What if he is their enemy and they don't treat him as such and what if he isn't their enemy and they treat him as such?"

Kyoraku folded his arms across his chest. "Well... I think that the last bit goes for practically anyone."

"No. Most everyone else would treat him as if he were an enemy." Ukitake continued frowning. "I'd send Rukia to deal with this situation, but despite the fact she has grown a great deal she wouldn't be a match for him. We can't send anyone from the eleventh because they would make to much of a mess of things."

"Hisagi and Kira handled Hitsugaya Taicho well when he went awol. Perhaps they could handle Gin?"

"I wouldn't call what they did handling things well."

"They were still able to assess the situation far better then anyone else. Even then I doubt they will be able to figure out exactly what is going on." Kyoraku remained silent for a few minutes. "Don't you think it is odd that I decided upon them because they were the best candidates to handle Hitsugaya Taicho at the time? I know that Gin and the boy are very similar, but honestly they're not that similar."

Ukitake took a deep breath. "You're thinking what I am in this matter, that there is some kind of connection between Gin-chan and Shiro-chan aren't you."

"Well... to be honest it is the only thing that would explain why Gin would suddenly want to kidnap the small taicho. But..." The eighth division taicho fell silent again.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking, aren't you?" Ukitake folded his arms across his chest. "There is something that Gin knows about that we in soul society need to know about, but instead of coming to us for help he's yet again trying to do things on his own."

"Yes. That's exactly what I was afraid of." The man reached for one of the thirteenth division's hell butterflies and sent a message for Kira and Hisagi to come and see them.

The two fukutaicho bowed towards the two taicho then raised their heads. Hisagi was the first to speak. "What is it that you wish to speak with us about?"

Kyoraku tipped his hat down to hide the emotions on his face. "The two of you are aware that soul society is under lock down because a young child has been kidnapped?"

"Yes sir. We heard that the eighth and thirteenth divisions were placed in charge of the matter."

"An informant in the wold of the living has told us a possible location of said child. We wish for you two to go there with a few members of the punishment squad and arrest the kidnapper. We suspect the identity of the kidnapper is Ichimaru Gin." Ukitake took the time then to speak.

Hisagi frowned then waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Wait, wait. Wouldn't Hitsugaya Taicho and Matsumoto Fukutaicho be better in this situation? They know Ichimaru better then anyone."

Kyoraku sighed. "Unfortunately neither is in a position to be of any use on this mission. To be exact, the child kidnapped was in fact Hitsugaya Taicho and Matsumoto Fukutaicho is in fact distraught over this matter. We also don't want her to suspect that we suspect that Ichimaru is still alive. If it isn't him then we would have gotten her hopes up after she has made it clear she is trying to move on."

Hisagi bowed his head. "We'll retrieve the young taicho sir."


	18. Panic

" _He didn't answer you._ "

" _That doesn't mean he is afraid of me._ "

" _No... you're just in denial about the whole thing._ "

Gin finished eating his food and headed into his room. He picked up a book and lay down on his back to read the book. He lit up a cigarette and began to smoke the stick, turning the pages as he did so. The sound of shuffling was heard and the man looked up to see that Toshiro had opened the door and was peeking in at him. "Something the matter Shiro-chan?"

"I don't know why, but I woke up and can't get back to sleep."

"I see. There are a bunch of books in your room. You could try reading one of them. There are books in here as well."

The boy shuffled his feet. "Ichimaru... why did you start smoking."

"No reason."

"No reason? It isn't like you to smoke. There has to be a reason."

" _Stress..._ " Shinso piped up.

"Would it be all right if I step out for some fresh air. I promise that I won't go farther then the railing outside of the apartment. You can easily chase me down in a short period of time anyways if I go farther. Please? I promise."

"It's not safe." Gin watched as the boy's mouth started into a pout and his shoulders began to hunch, only for him to suddenly stop.

"Then stop smoking."

"That is none of your business whether I smoke or not." Gin turned back to his book.

" _None of his_ _business_ _?_ _He's disliking the fact you are smoking and is going to step outside simply because he wants to get away from it._ "

The cigarette suddenly jammed down into the ash trey and the book dropped to the bed. The silver haired man moved forward and grabbed the boy's arm just as he was reaching for the door. Toshiro turned back to look at the man, his eyes wide with fear. Gin's voice hissed. "Shiro-chan! I told you it isn't safe!"

The boy pulled slightly then relaxed. "I told you, if you don't want me to step outside for fresh air then you need to stop smoking. It smells in here."

"Shiro-chan, do you honestly promise me that you won't try to escape? I am honestly telling you the truth when I say it isn't safe out there."

The boy looked away, his eyes rolling back into his head. "I promised that already. Seriously..."

"Then I..." Gin paused, realizing that something was off. A quick tug on the arm he had grip on brought the boy into his arms and then he went down to his knees, pulling Toshiro with him into a position so that he could shield the child as the wall around the door suddenly exploded. His free hand reached down to grab his soul candy from his pocket, only to find a blade at his throat.

"Don't move Ichimaru." The fukutaicho of the ninth division stood behind him.

Gin turned to look at the man, glaring at him as he did so. "Shuhei... you've ruined everything."

"Don't Shuhei me Ichimaru. We're not on first name terms."

Gin felt the small taicho pull away from him and scuttle away. The look in the boy's eyes caused him to suddenly look away. The words that came out of Toshiro's mouth then stung him even more. "So it worked... it really worked."

Izuru, his former fukutaicho, moved over to the boy and knelt down as the men they had brought with them surrounded the place. "Hitsugaya Taicho... are you all right?"

Toshiro looked up at the blond Shinigami, his eyes wide and unblinking. The same items he had placed on his own child were placed on his wrists and neck allowing Hisagi to pull his blade away. "Hitsugaya Taicho... why didn't you try to escape? It seems like you were free to go at any time."

Gin looked at his child's eyes and watched the sudden look of horror on the child's face. Shinso spoke his fears. " _If they think Shiro-chan had free-will then they will assume that he is some kind of traitor._ "

"Why do you assume Shiro-chan had free-will to do what he wanted? There is no telling _what_ I was going to do to him then." The silver haired man took in the shocked look on the boy's face as well as the look of horror on the two male fukutaicho's.

Kira took a deep breath. "Start bagging things up. Hitsugaya Taicho... when we get back I'm going to have to do a thorough physical examination of you, that or Unohana."

A frown appeared on Gin's face. His zampaktuo let out a laugh as he watched the boy's eyes widen in horror. " _Look where your words have gotten you now. They think that you've touched the boy._ "

"Why? Why do I need an examination?" Toshiro's voice straightened.

" _You know how much that child_ _hates physical examinations. This one you know is going to be quite thorough as well._ "

" _Better that then they think he is a traitor. Really though, the boy had no choice but to do what he did._ "

"Because there is no telling what he did to you." Hisagi snapped the words out.

"He _didn't_ touch me!"

"Can you really tell us that Ichimaru Gin didn't harm you in any way Hitsugaya Taicho? He hasn't done anything like hit you, or touch you in an inappropriate manner."

"He..." The boy suddenly paled, his voice stopping short as he realized something.

" _He's thinking of the time when you hit him for drinking and stripping like he did. You've dug yourself into a deep one Ichimaru... you sure have._

" _Shut up."_

Hisagi looked away. "I apologize for saying this Hitsugaya Taicho, but we can't trust your word right now."

"What do you mean that you can't trust me? I'm a captain of the gotei thirteen. Is this because I managed to get myself kidnapped of all things? That shouldn't negate the trust you have in me. Why are you doing this?"

Kira tugged on Toshiro's arm to pull him up, only to have the boy yank it away once he was standing. "It's not that you've done anything wrong Hitsugaya Taicho. We just can't explain this one to you at this point, about why we can't trust your word."

Gin closed his eyes while his zampaktuo chided him. " _Again... yo thought you were making things better, but you've only managed to make things worse._ "


End file.
